


A Mystery

by starforged



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agelast: A person who never laughs. Amell: too serious for this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/gifts).



"Do you ever smile?"

Solona jumps, and she curses Andraste under her breath at being caught unaware. A jumpy mage doesn’t do anyone any good, especially when the Templars could be suspicious of any little infraction. Well, most of them, in any case.

She glances over her shoulder, dark hair falling into her face. It obscures hers and the little smile that plays at her lips when she sees who it is. The new Templar, Cullen. No matter where she goes, he seems to be there. There’s part of her that worries about it, of course. A Templar shadowing a mage is never any good news, especially when she has yet to pass her Harrowing. 

Has the Knight-Commander decided she’s at risk and must be watched closely?

But she’s also flattered. Because if it’s not that, then he is stalking her for another reason.

His face is open and friendly and  _fresh_. A smile is splashed over his mouth, curly mop of blond hair almost too boyish for a man in his position. 

"Yes," she answers primly before turning back to her work. 

He shifts behind her, metal against stone.

Solona has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He’s nervous, uncomfortable, and it’s cute.

It’s forbidden. 

No thoughts about _cute_ , she scolds herself. Studying. That’s what she needs to be doing. Her fingers only barely shake as she turns the page of the tome she was reading, but the letters all converge together.

She’s too aware of his presence.

"I’ve never seen you laugh," he continues, voice light. Playful. She can imagine him looking around now, to make sure none of the other Templars are around.

She looks around too, to make sure none of the other apprentices can hear him.

There’s a sort of limbo here, where she has to decide to ignore him and continue her studies, or at least let him down gently.

She twists in her seat now, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear. There’s a faint blush painted across his face, his smile more of a grimace as if he’s realized he’s made an ass out of himself and wants nothing more than to crawl away. She realizes that there’s a fluttering in her stomach and her pulse increases a fraction because he’s adorable.

She leans in, whispering, “Perhaps I just make sure to not laugh when you’re around.”

"Why would you do that?"

Her own cheeks heat up. “To keep you coming around to figure me out.” 


End file.
